Breeze of Dreams
by TheMysteriousPhoenix
Summary: Hermione and Ron experience one peaceful night before the storm of war takes over. One shot.


Breeze of Dreams

Disclaimor: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. I'm just having fun...

The night was calm and had a simple yet exhilarating feeling floating on the breeze. This breeze, which had carried the dreams of so many before, was floating along on it's great and never-ending journey as it lifted the soft tendrils of hair off the neck of yet another hopeful. This young girl, not quite eighteen, sat quietly on the bank of the sparkling lake, basking in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. She was enjoying the moment, taking in all of her surroundings. It was one of those evenings when your very soul was at ease.

In all her time at her majestic school, these moments were few and far between. Now that she was just here visiting, no longer a student but more of a protector for those still learning, they were even more special for her. She leaned back against the rough tree trunk behind her and sighed. She was content. She loved her hectic life; she loved being busy and always having something to do. She loved knowing she had a purpose in life, and that she was bound to fulfill it one way or another in the end. She loved knowing that her friends would be there for her through anything, even death or destruction. Though this hectic life was surrounded by evil happenings of their dark times, she wouldn't give any of it up. There was so much in life, so many great and wonderfully magic things. She wouldn't trade it for anything. She had wonderful friends who cared about her, she had amazing parents who loved her, and she had this life. This life which a mere seven years before she didn't even know existed. Her life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one that could not be compared to any other that she could have possibly had without the past six and a half years in tow.

She thought back to the past years, the years filled with adventure and happiness, a little bit of worry and sadness, and a lot of love. Her two best friends had given her so much. She smiled at the great memories that she had compiled over the years. Her thoughts ran away with her, and she sat under the tree for almost an hour before she was interrupted.

"Care if I sit down?" asked a tall, red-headed boy. She smiled up at him and nodded. He sat and looked over the lake.

"It's beautiful." He said, not caring about how he sounded. He was overtaken by the peaceful feeling that she had been enjoying for the last few hours.

"Yeah." She replied simply. The moon sparkled down on the surface of the water, little waves from the light breeze separating the rays into beautiful patterns and shapes.

"Knut for your thoughts?" asked the boy, breaking his gaze on the lake and turning to look at the girl. She also broke her gaze to look back at him.

"Oh Ron, I don't really know what I'm thing about. My mind's wandering again." She said softly, smiling up at him. "I was thinking mostly about the last few years, and how it could have been so different for me. I mean, think about what would have happened if I had never received a letter. I would be a completely different person. It's just…strange to think about, I guess."

"Yeah, I know. I'd be totally different too." Ron stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning towards him again and giving him a quizzical gaze.

"Easy, you're one of the most important people in my life. You're my best friend, Hermione." He said softly.

Hermione looked into his deep clear blue eyes and smiled at him. She looked back to the lake and said, "You're my best friend too."

Hermione looked back to Ron and placed her hand gently over his. He looked down at their hands, then back up to her smiling face. He entwined their fingers and tugged gently on her hand. She leaned over towards him and he hugged her lightly, never ruining the peaceful moment they had built. She pulled back from his embrace and smiled at him. The breeze blew through the leaves above and the calming sound filled the air around them. The lake sparkled and glimmered, and the two best friends sat there, one with their back against the tree, the other next to him with her head on his shoulder.

This was how life should be. This moment was so rare, so beautiful, that the two simple friends were swept away in the moment. Peacefully, they sat for many more wondrous moments before another boy, bespecled with raven hair, came out to gather them. They all went in together, three best friends, three individual yet joined souls, and three sets of dreams blowing on the breeze to be collected another time.

This night was one that would be what Hermione and Ron looked back on for the next few years in moments of desperation and hurt when they needed to know life was worth it. They thought back to the moment just a few days after their departure from Hogwarts as students, and remembered the beauty of that moment. What was when they realized there was so much more then themselves; there were their friends, their dreams blowing on the breeze, and love so brilliant that it could outshine even the most beautiful of moons.


End file.
